Naked, LL
by Firefly01
Summary: Something had changed though, and Lana couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was. Spoilers to Combat


**Author's note**: This oneshot takes place sometime after Combat. I'm not sure that it fits into the canon storyline, because I don't know if there was really enough time between Combat and Progeny on the show. As always, the fake baby storyline is crap, and is not mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Lana bit her lip as she walked down the darkened hallway, and fought the urge to run back to her room after each and every step. She had no idea if her plan would actually work, and if it did, what she would do about it. All she knew is that she wanted him, for the first time since before the wedding and she wanted to act on that impulse before it went away.

_Before it died_, her mind corrected, but she didn't let herself think about that. Losing the baby had devastated an already shaky new marriage, and it was time to move on. If she intended to stay married to Lex, this rift that had developed between them needed to heal as soon as possible. Re-introducing intimacy with her husband was a nerve-wrecking, but necessary step in the right direction.

Certainly she could have waited until he came to bed. Didn't he usually reach out to touch her back and hair, hoping that she would respond? But there seemed to be a lot of pressure associated with that arrangement for some reason. Each night Lana felt that she was a disappointment for not feeling the way that she should towards Lex. And so she stayed frozen, feigning sleep until he rolled over and followed suit. It was an embarrassingly ugly blotch on their sexual history.

Something had changed though, and Lana couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. During breakfast that day they'd shared an easy conversation, even laughing a bit. Lex had smiled and winked before leaving, making her feel warm. It seemed the first time in ages that she hadn't needed to wear a sweater. Lana got dressed, and even went outside a little. The colors were still very bright, but they didn't hurt her eyes.

By the time Lex returned home from the office, it surprised her that she missed him. Seeing her dressed made him happy, and he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead like he would a child. It was sweet, but Lana wanted more. It was time to let Lex know that she was ready to be his wife again.

As she turned the corner, the soft glow from Lex's office doors illuminated the hallway and gave her pause. Did she have the courage to go in there and do this? Without allowing herself time to answer the question, Lana reached for the door handle and stepped into the light.

Lex sat in his chair with the laptop open in front of him and the telephone next to his ear. He looked busy. Lana cleared her throat a little to get his attention.

Lex jerked his head up to see her hanging in the doorway. "Lana," he said in surprise, snapping the phone shut. "Is everything okay?" he asked rising.

"Yeah, of course," she answered haltingly. "Everything's fine."

He looked relieved and smiled a little. "Having trouble sleeping?" He walked over and put his hands at her shoulders and then smoothed them down her arms to her elbows. His touch burned through her thin, silk robe.

She cleared her throat again and tried to focus on the question. "A little, I guess." _But I would really, really like it if you just took the hint and came to bed, dammit. Please don't make me say it._

Not able to read her thoughts, Lex gave a sympathetic smile and another comforting rub down the arms that made her shiver. Lana looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked in a near whisper.

_I need you._ "I just.." she croaked. _Need._ "missed you is all," she finished lamely.

Still, his face lit up, and he smiled at her. His grip on her arms strengthened a bit and his stance visibly wobbled. The air grew thick between them.

When he reached a hand up to caress her face, the soft touch sent tingles radiating through her body. Tiny electric pulses that traveled instantaneously from the tips of her toes and fingers straight to the very center of her body where heat began to pool and concentrate. She hadn't realized just how much she really needed him till just this moment.

Lex's other hand moved to her neck, and his forehead touched hers, his breath hot on her face. He closed his eyes, and gave a pained look suddenly, stepping back away from her a little. "Lana…" he started, looking helpless.

Her hopes fell down around her ankles, and she gave a brave smile. "You're busy." It wasn't a question.

"I just have to finish something up first." He clearly looked disappointed.

Lana wrapped her arms around herself to hold in the warmth he'd given her, which was dissipating rapidly.

Lex sighed. "Maybe after…"

She smiled again, but couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. "Well, goodnight," she told him, making a hasty exit. She felt foolish and wanted to cry.

Later…

Lex looked at his watch as he made his way silently down the hall to the bedroom and groaned. It had been three and a half hours since Lana had left his sight. The enormity of her coming to him like that was not lost on him, and if his project hadn't been so important, he would have happily thrown it aside to be with her. They'd only made love once since getting married- on their wedding night, and the far away look in Lana's eyes had let him know that she was only doing it to please him. That was a wound that cut far deeper than he let on, and had yet to be healed.

His mood blackened as he reached their bedroom door. The room beyond was dark and quiet. Feeling heavy, Lex stepped in to see Lana curled up on her side of the bed, nearly hanging off the edge. She made no acknowledgement of his presence. Lex closed the door behind him and walked over to where she lay. He could hear her steady breathing and knew she was asleep.

Kneeling beside her, he watched her face for a moment before rubbing her back lightly and kissing her temple. She didn't budge.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered, picking himself back up. He removed his watch and cuff links, and then went to shower.

The hot water didn't make him feel any better. Like a broken record, Lex's mind replayed her entry into his office that night. She wore a lilac colored wrap with a matching silk nightgown underneath. It was a set he actually hadn't seen before- probably a wedding gift from someone that she hadn't felt like wearing yet. Lana had obviously been nervous, and Lex felt like a jackass for having to turn her down. She probably went to be feeling rejected and thinking that he didn't want her.

Stupid!

Lex was about to turn the water off when a small sound from the bathroom caught his attention. Through the milky glass of the shower wall, he could see her standing in the doorway. His heart thumped loudly, and he stood stock still, waiting to see what she would do. Lana fidgeted with her gown for a while, and then strode forward purposefully.

_She came. My God, she came_. As she stepped closer, her pale-purple image came more into focus. He could see that the floor length gown she wore had a split in the side that exposed nearly her entire right leg. When she reached the shower wall, Lana simply stood there and looked at him. Lex swiped the fog on the glass away to see her face more clearly.

Her eyes took his breath away, and stopped his hand in mid-motion. She looked up at it, and leaned against the glass, placing her hand against his. Lex swallowed thickly and tried to steady his breathing. Her cheek, upper torso and hip were pressed against the transparent wall giving him an earth-shatteringly erotic view of her body, including one lace-covered breast.

Lana was in no hurry. She traced the pattern of his hand, which was not only supporting his weight, but also acting as the only thing keeping him from reaching right out of the shower and grabbing her. Lana's heavy-lidded eyes met his again, and she bit her lip. She had the seductive quality of a woman just awakened from a terribly sexy dream.

Had she been awake earlier? Had she planned this? His rational mind knew that she probably hadn't, but right now he didn't really give a damn. Lana was hot and wanting him, and that's all that mattered.

Finally… _finally!_ Lana moved slowly over to the door and opened it, stepping into the shower without removing her clothes. Immediately she was drenched, the gown sticking to her like a translucent, purple second skin. She paused under the water, and Lex took the opportunity to drink in her appearance. Her breasts thrust out at him, their hard, brown nipples straining through the fabric. Below, her sex was perfectly outlined by the silk, and Lex wondered if it throbbed as much as his own did. She was a vision he would never be able to forget.

Not able to hold back any longer, Lex reached out and pulled her to him. She came into his arms easily, even though he had been a little more forceful than he meant to be. Their lips crashed together, and he tried to be sweet and gentle, but damn… He couldn't help himself. Lana didn't protest, though he could feel her body quaking slightly. He told himself that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. If not, she certainly had a funny way of showing it!

His body raged as their tongues danced together. This is what he'd been missing. It wasn't so much that he'd wanted permission to be inside her, he wanted passion. He wanted her to fucking want him back.

And she did. Lana's little hands grasped at his shoulders, neck and arms, never satisfied with staying in one place for too long. It was like she needed to make up for lost time. Lex devoured her mouth. He wanted to own her, to truly and utterly possess her. To bind her to him so completely that she'd never be able to look at another man the same way. He told her this without saying a word, ruthlessly driving his tongue into her mouth and sucking on her already swollen lips. He could have kissed her forever.

But Lex wanted more. He reluctantly released her lips, and set his savage mouth on her neck, sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh. Lex reached up and cupped her breast, squeezing it tightly enough to make her gasp. She groaned thickly when he pinched her nipple, and boldly her own hand lowered to his belly, teasing the flesh below his navel.

His first impulse had been to rip the pretty silk and lace gown right off of her, but seeing her now writhing against him with it on was too enticing. Lex dropped his head down and wrapped his mouth around her pebble-hard nipple, sucking hard straight through the fabric. Lana cried out, and wrapped her fingers around his penis reflexively, squeezing lightly. The sensation was maddening, and he struggled to maintain control.

He flicked his tongue against her rigid peak, alternating between bouts of licking and biting gently with his teeth, and each nip sent a shudder through her body. When she began running her fingers up and down his shaft, Lex pressed his own fingers into the juncture between her thighs. Rather than be a hindrance, the silk of the gown made his strokes against her smoother, and immediately she was pressing herself closer to him, rocking her hips with his motions.

With the extra friction, it only took moments for Lana to climax. She cried out in pleasure, and then afterwards opened her eyes to stare into his. It wasn't enough for her, and she whimpered a little. Lex smiled softly to reassure her, and then reached down to the split in the gown at her side. Grabbing it with both hands, Lex tore it open all the way up above her hips.

She gasped a little with the violence of it, and then thrust her arms around his neck, seeking his mouth again with her tongue. He kissed her back, and ran his hands down her back to her ass, lifting her up and hauling her up against the shower wall. Her legs wrapped themselves around his middle tightly. He slid inside her, shallowly at first to make sure she was truly ready. "Lex," she breathed into his mouth. Her hips wriggled against his, insisting that he push further.

Hearing her moan his name was music to his ears. Drawing back, Lex planted his feet firmly and surged forwards again, this time filling her completely. Their kiss broke as both moaned in relief. There were no more thoughts left for Lex to think. His brain no longer worked that way.

He became animal, filling her up and emptying her over and over again, reveling in the glorious build up. Lana clutched his shoulders and neck, moaning and gasping his name, her sex becoming tighter and tighter around him. When the end came, the blinding passion washed over him like a tidal wave and exploded into a million tiny pinpricks of light that circulated throughout his entire body. He kissed her face and neck and arms- anything he could reach, murmuring "I love you" and somewhere in there, he thought he heard her say it back. He smiled against her skin.

Afterwards, Lex turned the water off and looked back at Lana, who smiled shyly. He smiled back, and after a moment's pause, reached down for the hem of her gown and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor. She was naked now.

In every sense of the word.

THE END


End file.
